The Jedi Master Series: 7 Geonosian Nights
by xPhoenixQueenx
Summary: Obi-Wan and Luminara arrive on Geonosis with their Padawans, but, are instantly on the run when the possessed Clones and the natives try to kill them. Can they escape the Planet? Or become seduced by the Worms and the Orb of Tranquility? R&R PLEEZ!
1. Prologue

**Here we go, onto another story featuring our favourite Jedi Master. Now, this is the Second in the trilogy, and, I must confess it is quite difficult to write, so, reviews are needed to help me through.**

_

* * *

_

:::PROLOGUE:::

Panic. Sheer bloody panic.

The Clone was running as fast as he could, passing machines and buildings that were on fire. Gasping, he held a hand to his head-wound, trying to stop the flow of blood that was steadily increasing. Fear and Panic were rushing through him as he heard a flutter close by. Like wings.

"Fours!" A familiar voice sounded, and he saw another Clone, running towards him, wounded also; his eye was clamped shut.

"Boots!" Fours shouted, and they grabbed one another. Staring around, they held onto each other as tightly as they could, as more wings fluttered above them. Raising their rifles, they could only hear the sound of their panicking breathing amongst the fire that was still roaring around them.

A screech made Fours look around, and fire, the shot striking the Geonosian in the head.

"Damn it!" Boots yelled, as another grabbed him on his blind side. The Clone smacked it with his rifle, causing it to fall to the ground, still screaming at them, as they turned their rifles towards it, and fired.

"We need to get out of here!" Fours cried, and the two Clones rushed off, heading towards the desert that stretched before them. It was evening, so it would be cooler and easier for the two Clones wearing their heavy armour. Nevertheless, without water, they could not survive in the desert for long hours.

It was a risk they needed to take.

Fours and Boots continued to run, as more Geonosians appeared, trying to grab them, and flying after them. Some were laughing manically, as the two humans rushed into the desert, the sand flying up behind their boots, but they never went further after the Clones, as they moved amongst rocks.

Fours didn't stop until he was certain the Geonosians were not following. Pulling him and his comrade behind a rock, he peered back, trying to see whether the giant bugs were coming after them. "They've given up!" He finally said, sitting down next to his brother.

"But they'll come after us; if they don't kill us, then the desert will," Boots retorted, holding a rag to his eye; it was still bleeding. The sun was slowly setting now; when the Clones stood up, ready to move.

Heading towards the mountains, they staggered through the sand, thirst starting to get to them, the heat not quenched by their armour as they first hoped. In fact, it seemed hotter than before.

"Fours?" Boots asked.

"What?"

"What are the Generals going to do when they arrive, and realise that our Base has been taken over by the Bugs and the Worms? If we don't warn them..."

"How, Boots?" Fours told him. "How in the Kriff, are we going to warn General Unduli and General Kenobi about this? It's impossible to talk to them through our comm. Links; we just don't have the frequency to do so!"

"Alright, it's just a suggestion!" Boots scowled, turning to look at the mountain. Suddenly, he stopped and pointed. "What is that?"

Fours followed his finger, and his mouth hung open.

Engraved on the mountain, was a message. A message that appeared to be written in Code of some sort. But, whatever it was, it was not going to get them off the planet.

"What does it say?" Boots asked, peering at it. "19/8/1 AY?" He frowned, "But, that's, like twenty one years in the Future!"

"Maybe there's more," Fours said, rolling his eyes, and peering at it too. "Danger." He suddenly stopped, staring at it, as the whole message was now before them.

Danger.

AT

TRAPPED. 19/8/1 AY

SL HAS AS.

"Yeah, it looks like someone is writing gibberish," Fours said, although he sounded unconvinced. "Looks like Flip has been at the Alcohol again, Boots. Let's not worry about that just now."

"But why would Flip write a message saying there's danger in twenty-one years?" Boots demanded. Fours was ready to lose his patience with this clone; he was a Rookie, and, as all Rookies tend to be in the Republic Army, they were full of questions, queries. "That doesn't seem right."

"What wouldn't be right just now is if we get captured by the Bugs!" Fours snapped, and he shoved the Clone out of his trance. "Let's move!"

Boots shoved him back. "Don't push me!"

"You'll do well to respect me and obey what I ask Rookie!" Fours snapped at him, shoving the Rookie harder.

A clicking sound arose close to them, and they jumped. But it was too late; the bugs grabbed them instantly, prising their rifles away from their hands and throwing them away. Their arms were pinned behind them, as two walked towards them, holding massive seeds in their hands.

"Oh no," Boots cried, staring with his remaining eye. "Please no! I beg you!"

Fours wasn't doing much better; he, too, was begging. "No! Get that thing away from me!"

The Worms slithered up their necks, and into their noses, making them scream as it burrowed deep into their brains...

* * *

The Geonosian stared at his new army. Clones, controlled by the Worms, would make a fine deception for the Jedi that were going to arrive. One Geonosian came towards him, and clicked. "When are we going to move out?"

"Stay here," The Leader clicked back. "Let the Clones have their shot against the Jedi; my Master wants us to look for the Orb." He turned back to the area they were digging in. "How much longer?"

"The energy signals are getting more and more frequent." The Geonosian answered, holding up a data-pad. The spikes that were busy crossing the screen were getting bigger and bigger. "Soon, we will uncover the Orb, and retake our World."

There was a shot, as the Geonosian fell to the ground dead. The Leader lifted the data-pad, and smiled. They were getting closer now.

It would only be a matter of time.

* * *

**Man, I hate the Geonosians! Honestly, they are the ugliest things in the SW universe! **


	2. Soresu Experts

**Please forgive me for not updating earlier! This is sooooo difficult to write, and I needed to make sure everything was right. Anyhoo, Obi-Wan and Luminara square up to each other in this chapter! Please review!**

**

* * *

**

**SORESU EXPERTS**

The Cruiser erupted from Hyperspace, slowly descending onto the planet below. On the Bridge, Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee stood, side by side, staring at the Desert world as it got closer. Barriss gave a yawn, before saying, "Well, we're back."

"Again, "Ahsoka groaned, shifting her weight between her feet. "I cannot believe we're here again, of all places."

"Well, at least we have our Masters with us," Barriss comforted, and then her sapphire eyes widen. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka, I didn't mean..."

"Its fine," Ahsoka told her, smiling at her. "I'm, still getting use to Master Kenobi's teachings; they are so different. All he tells me is patience, constant patience, and to look at the battle cautiously."

"But he's a good teacher," Barriss said, smiling at her. "He's a brilliant Soresu Master; Master Unduli even says he is."

"Where are they anyway?" Ahsoka asked, staring around. Obi-Wan had disappeared moments ago, as did Luminara. She had a hunch that they were probably bickering away about the Soresu stance; both had different methods of using it. Obi-Wan had an alternative stance to Luminara, but was much better than the traditionally stick-to-the-book Luminara. Plus, Luminara wasn't happy with Obi-Wan these days.

"I think you're right," Barriss said, as though reading her thoughts. "Your Master has his style, my Master has her own."

Right on cue, the doors opened, and their voice wafted towards them.

"...Luminara, honestly, I'm not a stick-to-the-book person!" Obi-Wan was saying, rolling his eyes.

"But it's not right!" Luminara snapped at him, coming to stand beside Barriss. "It's completely unorthodox!"

Obi-Wan snorted, and said, "Yoda has never told me to change my 'unorthodox' stance, Luminara, that should be good enough for you."

Luminara gave a humph, and smiled at her padawan. "How are you doing Barriss?"

"Fine Master," She answered, smiling at her. "I just can't believe we're back here again."

"I know Barriss," Luminara said gently, "But I am afraid that we're the only two free Jedi that can do this right now."  
Obi-Wan shivered slightly. The last time he was here, he ended up crashing in a gunship, with serious injuries. Surrounded, and outnumbered, he was certain that he and the remainder of his squad were not going to survive; he had picked up his sabre, ready to use it, even though he probably had a fractured leg and some injuries. Landing at Point Rain was tricky enough for the Republic, and they had nearly lost two essential Jedi Masters that day, had it not been for Anakin's quick thinking for calling in the bombers.

Kriff, _Anakin._

Where could he be?

"Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka sounded through his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Young One," Obi-Wan answered, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "As alright as I can be."

"Hopefully, we'll not have the same Fiasco we had last time," Luminara said, him, her eyes staring at the planet as it came closer.

"Last Time, we were caught unawares," Obi-Wan told her. "Now, we are more cautious than ever."

Ahsoka shivered as well; last time. God, the Worms were the worst of the whole situation. Barriss seemed to sense her thoughts, and nodded at her. She obviously thought the same.

"General Kenobi," Cody said, walking towards him. "We're receiving a transmission from the Republic Camp on the Planet."

Obi-Wan turned, and led the other three towards the holo-projector, pressing a button on the projector.

A Clone stood before him, holding his arm slightly. "General," He said, trying to salute.

"Captain," Luminara said her eyes wide with worry. "What in the Maker's name happened?"

"We were ambushed General," The Clone answered, and they could see some Clones running past the Clone, obviously to stations. "The Bugs managed to get through our defences at the dead of night. We lost contact with three-quarters of our men."

"How long has this ambush been going on for?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to sound calm.

"Two days, sir." The Clone answered, turning to him now. "We've been trying our best to contact you, but the communications seemed to only work when someone arrived in the system."

"That isn't good," Luminara concluded. "We're landing in an hour; keep them at bay as long as you can."

"Yes general," The Clone said, and he disconnected.

"This isn't good," Obi-Wan said firmly, turning back to the Bridge. "Cody!"

"Yes General?"

"Get the Gunships ready."

Cody rushed off, leaving the four Jedi to ponder their thoughts. Ahsoka was distracted slightly, a bit scared, and it was vibrating off the walls, making the other Jedi unsure and fearful. Obi-Wan turned to her, and said, "Young one, relax. It's going to be alright."

"I'm worried about the Worms," Ahsoka said, "Master Kenobi," She added quickly.

"Fortunately, we now know how to fight them," Obi-Wan comforted, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"With your unorthodox style of fighting, I'd say not," Luminara muttered darkly.

"Luminara, I am _warning_ you," Obi-Wan said harshly, turning to her, as they squared up at each other. The Padawans backed off slightly, as did some of the Clones. "I don't give a damn about what you say about how I fight!"

"But it's wrong!" Luminara hissed at him, before waving her hand at Barriss. "You are confusing my Padawan about the method she _should_ use!"

"That's _your_ problem, Luminara, not mine!" Obi-Wan snapped at her. "Now, let's get something straight here; I have my method of using the Soresu Form, you have your own. Now, before I _really_ lose my Temper, butt out!"

Luminara and Obi-Wan stared at one another for a moment, before Ahsoka and Barris cleared their throats in unison. "Master," Ahsoka said, placing her hand on Obi-Wan's arm. "Please, let's not fight about this."

"I agree," Barriss said, nodding. "We all have our methods of fighting."

Obi-Wan took some deep breaths, before backing off slightly. Running a hand through his hair, he turned and smiled slightly at Ahsoka. "Thank you Young One,"

"Barriss. Come," Luminara said, with a look on her face that plainly said this-isn't-over, as she glared at Obi-Wan. Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan walked after them, Ahsoka following him closely.

* * *

"The Plan is in place Master," The Leader clicked at the hologram. "The Two are going to arrive any moment, and the Orb is closer than ever."

"Good, good," The Man said, holding his staff in his hand; it was a new one, made for this situation. The staff hid a blade in the handle; a long blade that could repel a light sabre effectively. He planned on using this against the more threatening of the Three, should they decide to not come quietly, or try to stop him. "And your troops are in place?"

"Yes sir," The Leader answered.

"I cannot allow any mistakes like my other member, Shaknar," The Man hissed angrily, clenching the staff tighter.

"There won't be, my Lord," Shaknar clicked, his great wings flapping softly in the air. "I promise you that."

* * *

**Well, have you deciphered the message yet? SL doesn't stand for Sith Lord; it's the initials of the villain in the Trilogy. **


	3. To the Base

**TO THE BASE**

The gunships flew through the desert air, with the Cruiser remaining in the sky, heading towards the base that lay just on the horizon. To spare any attacks on their already stretched forces, Luminara had decided to land the Gunships a few miles away from the Base, and continue on foot, to avoid losing much needed machinery that could be used elsewhere and at other times.

Ahsoka had her back-pack at her feet, full of food and supplies should she need them. Holding on as tightly as she could, as the ship rocked, she gazed around at the Clones, sensing their nervous and scared feelings rising through the ship. Ahsoka sneaked a glance at Obi-Wan, who was staring into space, his hood shadowing his eyes. His back-pack was at his feet as well; ready to be picked up when he needed it.

"Alright Kid?" Cody asked, nudging her with his shoulder.

"Yeah," Ahsoka said, not sounding convincing. "Just...I cannot believe we're back here again Codes. That's all."

"I know, Commander." Cody said sadly. "But that's what happens in War, is it not?"

"I suppose," Ahsoka answered, her eyes low.

"The General seems quiet these days," Cody said, nodding at Obi-Wan. "Usually, he has some heroic speech to make before we land. Something's up."

"He's feeling the same way," Ahsoka told him quietly. "I think Master Kenobi didn't want to come back here either."

Right on cue, Obi-Wan raised his head and smiled sadly at them. "You're right; I didn't want to come back here. But, we all have to do our bit for Freedom, don't we?"

Ahsoka smiled and nodded, Cody following her expression as well.

"General?" The Pilot asked, his voice sounding through the gunship. "We ready to land?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, picking up his back-pack. "Let's get ready to go. Ahsoka? You have your back-pack?"

"Yes Master."

"Good." He said, smiling. "At least you're more organised than Anakin."

Ahsoka smiled back at him, as they turned to the door, awaiting the green-light. As it blinked on, the doors opened, and they all piled out, moving quickly away from the ship to allow it space to get back into the air and home-bound. Luminara's men had already landed, and were walking towards them, the two Jedi at the front. "Safe so far." Luminara said to Obi-Wan. "Shall we continue on?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered, and he turned to his men. "Let's move out!"

The Clones began to move in a mass, their rifles ready, the Jedi Masters in front, the Padawans behind them. The sand stuck to their boots, as they slowly moved through the landscape, the rocks casting menacing shadows on them, as Obi-Wan kept his head down, staring at the sand, watching as it turned from a pure white, to a yellow, and then to a muddy green. Someone's hand was on his arm, and he looked around to see Ahsoka holding onto his tunic, as she slipped slightly on the hill they were now walking down. Placing his hand over hers, he slowly led her down, determined to not let her slip and break something. "Thanks Master," She said, smiling at him.

"No problem," Obi-Wan told her, and they hurriedly rejoined the group, where Barriss began to recite a poem she read about under her breath, just to pass the time. Ahsoka joined in, and they both began to say it at the top of their voices, causing the Masters to chuckle, and the Clones to swap glances.

"Barmy the lot of them," A rookie muttered to another.

Finally, they stopped at a hill, resting in the shade on a rock, while Obi-Wan stood, surveying the landscape before them. Luminara and Gree were busy trying to contact the Base, to see if there was any answer at all. Ahsoka and Barriss were busy talking about what they would do after the war. Obi-Wan pulled out his binoculars, and peered through them, staring at the Base in the distance, trying to see if there was any indication that the Clones had survived at all. "See anything Sir?" Cody asked, as he joined him.

"Nothing, it's too dusty to see clearly," Obi-Wan answered, trying to refocus his binoculars, but ending up cursing when he couldn't. "This isn't going to help much."

"I agree," Luminara said, coming towards him. "But, if we linger, we will end up getting caught in the Storm; Commander Gree has just looked at the weather reports, and there appears to be a sand-storm heading this way in a couple of hours." She pulled out her binoculars, and turned them towards the West. "Yep, there it is."  
Taking his binoculars out again, Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the West; true enough, there was a sand-storm heading towards them, gathering speed. "We need to move," Obi-Wan said instantly. "If not for our benefit, then for the Padawans; there is no-way that they can survive out here."

"I agree," Luminara repeated, and she turned to Barriss and Ahsoka. "Let's get moving; there's a sand-storm on the way, and we need to get out of here before it hits."

"Yes Master," Barriss replied, and she began moving amongst the Clones, Ahsoka following unsurely behind.

"It's obvious she's not as confident without Skywalker around," Luminara said to Obi-Wan, as they watched Ahsoka shake awake some of the resting Clones.

"I think she's busy getting use to having me as a Master," Obi-Wan admitted. "I'll talk to her tonight, when we set up camp later."

Luminara nodded, and the Clones gathered around them. "Alright, this is the plan. There is a sand-storm on the way, so we're heading towards a cave that lies on the next mountain. Commander Gree and myself will take you there this instant."

Obi-Wan heard the Clones mutter in agreement, and they began to move, but Obi-Wan's squad seemed a bit unsure about following someone that wasn't their General. Obi-Wan nodded at them, and they began to move, following behind the Emerald Squad instantly. Something caused Obi-Wan to stop, and he looked around, his eyes scanning for the disturbance.

Nothing was there.

Shrugging, he heard Ahsoka shout. "Master! You coming?"

Running, he failed to see the hooded Man that stood above them, holding a staff, and accompanied by the Geonosian. "Keep on them." He hissed at the Geonosian.

Taking to the sky, Shaknar followed the Two, his massive eyes staring at them from above.


	4. Ahsoka's Worries

**Hey, sorry for the late update. Stupid internet connection doesn't work on my Laptop. Big Bummer Man. Anyhoo, I really want over twenty Revies for this story before the next one. So, that's why I ask you to review each Chapter! Enjoy this one!**

**

* * *

AHSOKA'S WORRIES**

Everyone was asleep but her. Ahsoka sat against the wall, restless, and cold, unsure what to do just now. They had found a cave to hide in, avoiding the storm that was now raging outside. Wrapped in her blanket, Ahsoka was still cold, shivering in fact, wishing that her Master was there to give her a bear-hug.

Whenever Ahsoka was cold, Anakin would give her his blanket, or share it, keeping the most of it over her. It always smelled of the fragrant Men Shampoo that he used, and she loved the smell. Ahsoka heard someone moving amongst the Clones, and stared up to see Obi-Wan walking amongst them, his eyes checking for any that had a disruptive sleep, only to sort them. Getting up, Ahsoka moved towards him.

"What are you doing up at this time?" Obi-Wan asked gently, as she stopped before him.

"I couldn't sleep," Ahsoka said, bowing her head.

"Yet, I sense something else is troubling you," Obi-Wan said softly, and he took her towards where he was sleeping, making her sit on his mat, while he sat on the dirt. "Tell me what it is."

Ahsoka stared at her hands, folded on her lap, as she said, "I...miss Master Skywalker."

She didn't want to see Obi-Wan's face as she said that, but she could tell that he was a bit shaken. "Right."

"I'm not saying that I'm not glad that you didn't take me," Ahsoka said quickly, looking up at him. However, she could not meet his eyes, and instead lowered hers to stare at his armoured boots. "I miss that laughter that he gives and the jokes. He comforted me when I had my nightmares, even though I still have them."

"Dreams pass in time," Obi-Wan said, sitting next to her, bringing his legs up to his chest and leaning on them. "I, occasionally, say that to Anakin, but he never listened to me."

"I just feel...lost," Ahsoka said, staring at her hands. "I don't know what to do!"

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan told her softly. "You need to be open about these emotions you feel; we are not mind-readers, and you need to tell us in order to get help." He leaned his head back against the wall, almost showering them in dust. "Sometimes, cooping these emotions up can hurt you more than you realise; I did, and it hurt me like anything."

"I just can't show these emotions!" Ahsoka cried, almost disturbing the Clones nearest to them. "People would think I'm weak, and I don't want that." She placed her hands over her face, determined to not cry in front of Obi-Wan.

"It's alright to cry, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan told her, speaking more like a Father now. "Anakin use to do it all the time, and, believe me, I had more wet tunics than any Master that ever existed."

"I just don't want to look weak."

"But you are _not_ weak Ahsoka Tano," Obi-Wan told her firmly. "Emotions can be a good thing."

"They can?"

"Of course," Obi-Wan said, now wondering what Anakin had been teaching her now. "Tell me, Ahsoka, what has Anakin said about these emotions?"

"Nothing," Ahsoka answered, staring around at him. "Has he to teach me about controlling my emotions?"

"A teaching by a Man that can't control his own emotions maybe isn't a good idea," Obi-Wan confirmed, running a hand through his hair. "But then, I suppose all Jedi has felt emotional during a moment of their life."

Ahsoka nodded, but looked away, as Luminara walked towards them; she had obviously sensed that Ahsoka was unsettled, and wanted to see if everything was alright. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan told her firmly, before turning to Ahsoka. "Come on, get back to bed Young one, or you'll be exhausted tomorrow."

Ahsoka nodded, and got up. "Thanks Master Kenobi."

He nodded, and watched as she walked away to her sleeping mat, ignoring Luminara as she turned to look at him. "What?" He finally said after a moment.

"Nothing," Luminara said, and she turned away. "I only hope you are prepared for the day that she has to go back to Skywalker, Obi-Wan."

Scowling, Obi-Wan pulled his blanket around him and turned his back towards her.


	5. Attempted Escape

** Yes! Working Laptop! Woo! More updates soon! Please review each chapter, I need over twenty before the Next One!

* * *

**

ATTEMPTED ESCAPE

Anakin had been hanging like this for two days now, like he was some exhibition in a museum. His wrists were worn and blooded where the shackles had rubbed against his skin as he slumped forwards in his sleep, and he was sore in the upper body region. His neck had cramp, and his arms were strained. Anakin closed his eyes, trying to concentrate and use the Force, but it was hopeless, and the last thing he wanted was to get a Sith Mask on.

Obi-Wan had told him how horrible those Masks were. He had worn one when he was imprisoned with Alpha in Ventress' Castle. It was painful, beyond recognition, wearing one restricted your access to the Force, but Obi-Wan found it difficult to eat and breathe properly when he had one on. He could see everything that Ventress was going to do to him in the way of torture, and it wasn't pretty. When Anakin had finally found his Master after Jabiim, he was weak and completely restricted to the Force because of it, and was in the Med Bay until he was better.

Anakin felt his heart swell with Rage at that memory, and clenched his fists. He hunted Ventress afterwards, and made sure she suffered everything she had put Obi-Wan through.

He suddenly fell forwards, and quickly swung his metal arm out to stop himself. Landing on the ground, he lay there for a moment, panting. Anakin pulled himself up by holding onto the table closest to him, and stood, staring around the pitch-blackness that had engulfed him.

Lights. He needed Lights.

Reaching for the wall, he touched it softly, before heading towards the door. Something was holding him back.

Ripping the drip that contained the Suppressants from his elbow, he gave a gasp as blood slowly began to clot in the small wound. His other hand touched a door knob, and he rattled it for a moment to check it was unlocked, before cautiously walking out into the corridor. The lights blinded him almost instantly, but, he blinked his eyes a few times, and stared around.

Which way to go? He needed to get a transmission through to the Jedi Order.

Depending on what planet he was on.

Anakin stared around, searching for anything that would give away his disappearance, or find him for that matter. Running, he turned right and headed down the corridor towards where he hoped was a hangar, or a command base that he could use to either escape or send a message.

There had to be _something_.

"Hey! You!"

Great, now he was in trouble.

Reaching to his belt, he tried to grab his sabre. Shock came to his face when he touched nothing but the waist-band of his trouser, and stared down. Anakin had lost his light sabre again.

The Men were running towards him, raising their blasters, ready to fire.

He ran. Anakin ran. Shots were echoing behind him as he used his longer strides to give him an advantage against the obviously smaller gun-men. Turning a sharp right, Anakin could hear their confused shouts, but didn't stop, just in case the Men decided to take his original turn and come after him again. _Come on Anakin_, he told himself.

Something made him stop, as he stared around. Rooms. Plenty of rooms he could hide in. A feeling of Déjà vu rose up through him, as he ran into one, and flicked the holo-projector into life. _Now,_ he thought, _let's see what planet I am on._

He flicked some buttons, and heard a voice booming back at him, causing him to jump and place his hand over the speaker, just in case. He was on Coruscant. Thank the Maker.

Now, he added some co-ordinates, trying to contact the Jedi Temple.

It rang now, as though waiting for someone to pick the phone up. "Come on," He muttered. "Come on!"

A hologram of Mace Windu appeared. And judging by the look on his face, he was not expecting this. "Anakin!" He said, but the Younger Man interrupted him.

"Master Windu, I don't have much time." Anakin said quickly, as he heard footsteps. "I am being held against my will in a Warehouse just off the Slum Street. I know who it is that's kidnapped me, but I know who else he's after!"

"Anakin, calm down."

"Please, you need to get a message to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka! They're in danger," He stopped when the door was thrown open, and four men appeared, wearing scarves over their face to hide them from the Jedi Master. "Please, Mace, where-ever they are, get them out of there!"

"Anakin!" Mace cried, as the Men bore down on Anakin. "Please, tell me who it is that's doing this?"

But Anakin was too preoccupied in defending himself against the Men, as they attacked him. One walked towards the projector, holding his blaster to the control panel. "Master! It's Senator..."

It was too late; the Man shot the control panel, and the hologram faded. Anakin struggled, finding the Force rise back through him again, and he pushed them off him. Running, he darted from the room, and headed towards a room, any room, to escape them. _Please let there be a hangar nearby!_ He thought desperately.

Something struck his back, and he fell forwards, landing and skidding on his front across the ground. Coming to a halt, he reached back and pulled a sedative dart from his back. "Blast," He muttered, suddenly drowsy. Clambering to his feet, he tried to walk, but his legs seemed to have lost their function, and he fell forwards, landing hard on the floor.

* * *

The Man glared at the Jedi now hanging before him, wearing the Sith torture Mask on his face. The escape had failed, thank the Maker, but he didn't know if the Jedi had managed to reveal his identity to the Others yet. Still, better safe than sorry; he was going to have to disappear for a while, just say to the Senate that he was ill, and needed some time off.

Besides, he was prepared should the Jedi arrive.

And it was better to be safe than sorry.


	6. A New Plan

**Heya guys! Okay, this is an Author Rant. I found something on Youtube the other day, and, OMG, it nearly made me cry. It was a video of Obi-Wan and Satine's relationship, accompanied by Will and Elizabeth's Love theme in POTC. If you think its the best song for it, tell me! It's called The Mandalore Trilogy: Obi-Wan&Satine.**

**Right, Rant over! Please Review each Chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**A NEW PLAN**

When Obi-Wan woke next morning, he was caught unawares for a moment. Sitting up, he tried to get his bearings, rubbing his eyes clear of sleep. Blinking, he stared around at the sleeping Clones, and at the other three Jedi that were still asleep.

Why did he wake up earlier than the others?

Standing, he moved quickly, yet quietly, through the bodies, and walked towards the entrance of the Cave, and stared out at the desert before him. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate throwing his worries and tiredness into the Force, but his mind kept drifting elsewhere.

Come on Kenobi, he thought angrily to himself. Get a grip!

"Master?" He heard a voice say behind him. Turning, he saw Ahsoka walking towards him, and smiled.

"You're up early," He said, as she came before him. "Is something wrong?"  
"I had a nightmare," Ahsoka said, shrugging. "And, I thought. Maybe we could meditate together. Just to throw it and any frustrations into the Force."

"Good idea Young one," Obi-Wan said, and he led her to a more empty area of the Cave, sitting crossed legged on the ground. Ahsoka followed suit, and she sat before him, hands clasped on her knees. Obi-Wan smiled, and whispered, "Let's begin, shall we?"

"Okay," Ahsoka said, sounding nervous. They both closed their eyes, but she instantly said, "I can't seem to relax."

"Take deep breaths," Obi-Wan said, his eyes closed. _And concentrate on a relaxing place._

Ahsoka gasped as his voice sounded through her head, and nodded. "I'll try." She closed her eyes, and instantly pictured herself on a beach, with Obi-Wan next to her, the waves calm, but the sound they still made was peaceful. "Master," She said, trying to not sound excited. "I can see a beach; it's my relaxing place!"

"Then, focus on me," Obi-Wan said, sounding through her thoughts. _And I will guide you._

Ahsoka nodded, eyes closed, and returned to the Beach. Obi-Wan was smiling next to her, and, slowly, he walked through the white sand that she had formed, pictured, in her head. Slowly, she followed him, and found that he was leading her somewhere on the horizon.

_Where are we going? _She asked him.

_To my place of relaxation._

Ahsoka followed him at a bigger pace, and she soon found herself looking on Obi-Wan's place of relaxation.

Tall, wondrous trees were all around her, fruit ready to be picked. A small rocky waterfall was sitting at the side of a small hill, the water trickling into a small pond that contained fish. There was a stone bench next to it, made of polish marble. Ahsoka stared around, and asked. _Is this your place of relaxation?_

_Yes, _Obi-Wan answered, and he sat on the bench, smiling at her. _Here, I can hide away in meditation, and lose my troubles. _He indicated the waterfall. _I loved watching the Naboo Waterfall, but, I decided that I needed just a small one._

Ahsoka sat next to him, and she watched as their places of relaxation merged; a beach overlooked by glorious trees, and a rocky waterfall, with a bench looking over the ocean. Now, they were completely engrossed in their meditation, that they were relaxing quicker than ever. _Master,_ Ahsoka said, staring around at him.

_Yes Ahsoka?  
Can't we contact Master Skywalker through this state?_

Obi-Wan stood and stretched, before answering. _I have already tried, Ahsoka, but it doesn't seem to reach him. It brushes his borders, but it doesn't merge with him like we are just now. _He turned to look at a sunset that Ahsoka imagined up, turning the sky a beautiful combination of reds, oranges and gold. _Someone is blocking him from us, and whoever it is, I'll find them, and make them suffer._

_Master, revenge leads to the Darkside, _Ahsoka said, trying to keep the shock from her thought. _We cannot strike this person down in anger!_

_I know, _Obi-Wan answered, running a hand through his hair. _We had better finish up here with our Meditation, Ahsoka; I can hear Luminara calling us._

Indeed, now that he had mentioned it, Ahsoka can hear her voice now, and Obi-Wan instantly pulled out. However, as she turned to leave the Realm, someone grabbed her shoulder. Turning, she was ready to face the intruder, fists ready, and teeth bared.

Anakin was standing before her.

_Master! _Ahsoka cried, but he held up a hand. Now, she could tell by his appearance that something was wrong. He was looking worn, and his clothes were ripped. A gash was present over his left eyebrow, and the metal arm was visible under the glove.

_Ahsoka! Please listen to me; the person that kidnapped me is returning to Geonosis in two days. He's expecting you and Obi-Wan!_

_What do you mean?"_

_No, don't interrupt, I don't have much time!_ Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder. _You are both in danger. Please, keep away from the Base, or they'll..._

He disappeared. Ahsoka stared at the spot where he was, before, suddenly, she was pulled out, and woke lying on her back, with a worried Obi-Wan looking down at her, and a scarred Barriss next to him. "You alright?" Barriss asked, staring at her with her sapphire eyes.

"Yes, but I need to speak with Master Kenobi this instant," Ahsoka said, staring at Obi-Wan.

* * *

"Are you absolutely positive?" Luminara asked, staring at Ahsoka who was wrapped in a blanket, sitting next to Obi-Wan. "You saw Anakin?"

"Yes," She said for the hundredth time in an hour. "He was standing, as clear as I see you, saying that if we go to the Base, something bad would happen."

They had decided to hold back from going to the Base for an hour, just to see if Ahsoka, who had woken up shaken and pale, was capable of continuing with the Mission. Obi-Wan had said nothing yet, stroking his beard and staring at her with no emotion; it was hard to tell through the Force, because he had closed his mind off from her. Barriss was watching her closely as well, unsure what to do either. "He said that there was someone after us," Ahsoka said, speaking to Obi-Wan. "But, he couldn't give a name; whoever has him stopped him from warning us any further."  
"This is something I don't know how to approach," Luminara admitted, glancing at Obi-Wan. "What do you think Master Kenobi?"

Great, pin this on me Luminara, Obi-Wan thought bitterly. Running a hand through his hair, Obi-Wan said, "I...don't know either. What Ahsoka saw is important; the fact that Anakin had to try and break through the bonds that held him to contact her is important, and we should not ignore that at all. However, the Clones at the Base need our help, yet, if we go, the person that has Anakin held hostage will be there." He gave a sigh. "Either way, there is a problem we need to overcome."

Luminara nodded in agreement, before asking, "Shall I contact the Council?"

"We tried already Master; the signal keeps going down, like something is holding it back," Barriss answered.

"That complicates things," Obi-Wan said, and Luminara nodded in agreement. Ahsoka sniffed in the blanket, and closed her eyes. "We need to try and communicate the Cruiser, and see if the signal can be boosted."

"General?" Cody asked, coming towards them. "We have just received a message from the Base; they say the Bugs have held off now, but they are gearing up for another assault."

Obi-Wan stood up and brushed the front of his tunic down. "Right, this is the plan; some of my squad will come with me and Luminara, and go to the Base. Any threats will be handled by us." He nodded over at Ahsoka and Barriss. "You two will stay here, and keep trying to contact the Council. The green squad will remain as well."

"Going into a fight with two Jedi Masters and only a handful of Clones is not a good idea Obi-Wan," Luminara said, but he held up his hand, and continued.

"If we run into any trouble that is where the Green Squad will come in; outflank them."

Luminara's eyes widened, and she smiled. "A well conceived plan, however, we cannot leave the Padawans alone."

"Sir," Cody said, and they turned to him. "Waxer and Boil will accompany you. I will stay here and look out for Commander Tano and Offee, and try and get contact to the Cruiser."  
"You'll be missing all the fun then Cody," Obi-Wan chuckled, and the Clone Commander smiled. "Alright, it's settled. Let's get the guys ready to move out."

* * *

**Right, Action coming up next! **


	7. Betrayed

**Well, this is my last update before I go on holiday! Yay! Anyhoo, it seems that the Series is dying off now that 'New Blood' is starting to come through in the Clone Wars section. It makes me sad to say this but, it looks like that, at the rate the Reviews are coming at, and how some people have stopped reviewing, that it looks like this Series will be stopping after the nineth one is published *Sniffs*. Unless I get a heap of PM's begging me to continue, it looks like this will be stopping in the near future.**

**That aside, I hope you enjoy this next update. Reviews!**

* * *

**BETRAYED**

"There it is," Luminara said, looking through her binoculars at the black hill in the distance. Obi-Wan came towards her, and stood arms folded, staring at it as well. "The problem is, I can't really see any battle, or any Geonosians."

Obi-Wan clicked his tongue, before saying, "Either we are walking into a trap, or the Geonosians have backed off for now."

"I suppose," Luminara said, lowering her binoculars. "Although, I really don't like the idea of leaving my Padawan behind."

Obi-Wan continued to stare at the Base, before saying, "Luminara, Barriss is eighteen Years old; she is an adult and can look out for herself."

"But she is still learning!" Luminara said, turning to him angrily. "I can't just abandon my Learner because your Padawan has some 'weird' feeling that this is a trap!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and turned to her. "Anakin trusts Ahsoka. We should to."

"How can I trust you?" Luminara snapped at him, making him raise his eyebrows. "You broke the Code, and you have caused so many problems recently for the Order!"

"Last I checked, Luminara Unduli," Obi-Wan snapped back. "I was forgiven; if you can't handle working alongside me, then you might as well call for a Gunship, and you and Barriss can leave. Let me and Ahsoka handle this ourselves."

Luminara opened her mouth to retort, but Waxer walked towards them, and saluted. "General Kenobi, we're ready to continue."

Obi-Wan nodded at him, before following him down the hill towards the rest of the men. Luminara watched him go, slightly angry with him. She was too proud of herself to just admit that she was wrong about how right Ahsoka actually was. Walking towards them, she waited for Obi-Wan's men to prepare for the short walk to the Base, and then kept her distance from him as they moved through the sand.

* * *

Obi-Wan kept his mouth firmly shut throughout the trek, desperate to not speak to Luminara at all. Waxer and Boil were flanking him, constantly checking that everything as alright and safe. The rest of the Clones were on edge, and it was starting to affect him as well, causing him to be on edge and a little wearier of his surroundings.

A rustle caused him to look up.

A Geonosian was flying above them, and, instantly, he shouted. "Waxer! Shoot!" The Clone stared up, as the Geonosian gave a screech and made to turn away. Waxer took careful aim, and fired, striking the Geonosian's wings and causing him to fall to the ground. Running towards it, the Clones surrounded the creature, as it struggled in the sand, while the two Jedi Masters rushed forwards, their sabres in their hands. The Geonosian was a soldier, and, as it glanced at them, its eyes found Obi-Wan. It launched itself at him, grabbing his tunic and trying to bite him. "Get that thing away from him!" Boil shouted, and two Rookies grabbed the Geonosian by the wings, and pulled it away from Obi-Wan, who was surprised at the sudden attack.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" Luminara asked instantly, as he clambered to his feet.

"Yes, just surprised, that's all." Obi-Wan answered, as two Rookies held the Geonosian to the ground, binding its wrists and ankles. "Let's see what it knows."  
Luminara pulled out a translator, clicking buttons on it. "There, it's registered for Geonosian language."

Obi-Wan turned to the Geonosian. "Why did you attack me?"

The Geonosian glared at him, before clicking. "He says that you and a Togruta are the target by the Saviour," Luminara said, reading from the device. "You were foolish to leave with only a few unpossessed Clones."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, as Waxer and Boil stared around.

"Things are in motion that you cannot stop," The Geonosian said, sounding triumphant. "The Saviour promised us what Dooku failed, and we are doing his will; the Orb of Tranquillity is leaking through its prison, and taking your Clones. It's only a matter of time, before her," He pointed at Luminara. "Becomes one of them."

"What about the Padawans?" Luminara said to Obi-Wan instantly. "We have to contact them!"

"It's too late!" The Geonosian said, shaking with laughter. "The Clones have them now, and soon, they will arrive at the Base. The Togruta will be placed in Suspended Animation, as will you; Master Kenobi."

There was a click, as the Clones loaded their guns, turning them towards Obi-Wan and Luminara. Instantly, their sabres were ignited it a green and a White-blue fire, already repelling the shots that were aimed for them. Obi-Wan was backing off, trying to defend Luminara as best as he could, with Waxer and Boil covering him. They were unaffected by the Orb's power.

Luminara screamed suddenly, as a shot took her sabre, sending it to the ground. Staring at Obi-Wan, she screamed, "RUN!"

Obi-Wan picked up her sabre, as Waxer and Boil grabbed his arms, trying to pull him away. "Waxer!" Boil shouted, as the Clone fell instantly.

Obi-Wan raised his hands just in time to shield his face from one of the Clones, but he missed the punch to his stomach, and fell against the ground. Three Clones dived on him, wrestling him to a submissive position, as another Clone approached, holding a syringe. Struggling uselessly, Obi-Wan felt one of the Clones grab his fringe and pull his head back, as the end of the syringe was slammed into his neck, and the liquid was injected into him.

Everything went black.

* * *

**Evil cliffy, sorry! **


	8. The Hidden Enemy

**Right, first things first. OMG, I never knew so many people would care about this! Thank you so much *Begins to cry* I need a hug now!**

**Okay, next thing. If you have not read the one before this, 'Dark Desires', you will not understand this and the other ones. This one also has the title of the Last One of the Series, so keep your eyes peeled! (Not literally of course)**

* * *

**THE HIDDEN ENEMY**

Luminara watched from her shackles, as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were floating in the liquid, masks over their noses and mouths, in suspended animation. Barriss was next to her, looking around at the Clones and the Geonosians, both clicking at one another, and some pointed at the Human and the Togruta in the tanks. Luminara had her right hand bandaged, where the shot taken had struck. Barriss was shaken, but uninjured, which was good, because Luminara would have made sure that the Traitors would suffer for it.

Ahsoka's head loped to the left, and some bubbles escaped from the mask, but Luminara couldn't help but stare at Obi-Wan. The Man was completely out for the count, his ginger hair floating around his face, his armour, humorously, was getting cleaned by the liquid. Luminara stared around, as the door opened, revealing a back haired man with green eyes, smirking at the two tanks before him. His eyes found Luminara and Barriss, and he widened his smile.

"Master Unduli!" He said his arms wide as though ready to embrace her. "I apologize for my hospitality. It seems that some of them do not listen well."

"Why are you doing this?" Luminara demanded, glaring at him. "You are a member of the Republic! You are here to help free us, not capture two innocent Jedi!"

"Ah, but it seems that you are not familiar with the story of the Orbs?" Lazarus said, cocking his head to one side. "Otherwise, you would understand my predicament."

"The Orbs?" Barriss said finally, staring at him. "I thought that was just a story to tell to naughty Initiates at the Temple?"

"To get them to behave, yes," Lazarus answered. "But, you see, I now have two Orbs, and the Three."

"Let me guess," Luminara said dryly. "Skywalker, Tano and Kenobi. But, why?"

"Let me tell you." Lazarus said, and he snapped his fingers, causing a possessed Clone to place a seat before him so he could sit. "The Three are powerful Jedi. But, in order for that to happen, there has to be certain...rules." He smiled over at the Tanks. "You see, it would have been Dooku, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, but, unfortunately, Qui-Gon had a pupil before Obi-Wan. It can only happen when a Jedi Master has only one Padawan, which in turn has one padawan later on. A Master; a Knight, and a Padawan Learner. Perfect, don't you think?"

"Confusing," Luminara muttered. "But, Anakin had another Master when Obi-Wan was imprisoned by Ventress, and Obi-Wan has taken another Padawan, Ahsoka." She nodded at the Togruta girl in the tank. "How does that work?"

"Easy," Lazarus said, and he leaned back in his seat. "Kenobi wasn't dead when Skywalker had a replacement Master. In turn, Skywalker is not dead, and Tano has a replacement Master; I made sure that he was still alive. If the Master is not dead, the chain is not broken."

"But, what do you plan on doing now that you have them?" Luminara demanded. "Show them in a museum? Put a Bounty on them and sell them to the Separatists?"  
"Oh no," Lazarus said, taking his staff and continuingly sheathing and unsheathing the hidden blade inside. "No, I won't sell them to the Separatists. I won't put them in a museum; they are my private collection."

"They're living beings," Barriss said angrily, her blue eyes glaring at him. However, the Senator was not fazed by the un-natural deep blue that their eyes were. "They're not objects!"

"Don't worry. I'm only going to kill one of them. See, the Oldest is the most powerful and threatening of the lot; experience, you see, can actually be a bad thing," He smiled at Obi-Wan's suspended form. "It would be a shame though, because he is tied to _another_ prophecy."

"Two?" Luminara repeated.

"Yes, two," Lazarus said, palming the blade of his sabre. "One about the Orbs; another that is mentioned by the Monks of Ertherican."

Luminara stared at Obi-Wan's frozen form; what destiny did this man have exactly?

"Tell us," Luminara demanded. "We won't exactly live after you do, so just tell us."  
"Ever heard of the Monks?" Lazarus asked. When they shook their heads, he smiled. "Of course not; they are a secret society that is charged with protecting individuals of the prophecies that they have. It took me a couple of years to find them, and I was only eight; I was raised for a time in their walls. The Elder there, Fay, is very strict, but wise; he is the Leader, and, for a time, my carer.

"The Monks for-told that, after a thousand years, the Orbs would arise again, and that the Sith Army would awaken." Lazarus smiled. "If only they knew that it was one of their own that would turn against them and fulfil that prophecy. However, that prophecy ties in with another. One," He indicated Obi-Wan. "That I think _he_ is mentioned in; but now, I am not so sure."

"What, exactly do you mean by that?" Luminara asked, suddenly smiling; she had just noticed something peculiar that could help them escape. And it was smiling back at her. It seemed that not all the Clones were possessed after all by Worms, or by the Orb.

Lazarus turned serious, and leaned towards her, a smile starting to creep onto his face. "Have you ever heard about the Dark Phoenix?"


	9. The Dark Phoenix

** Wow, how hard is this to write? Honestly, I am soooo struggling with this one. So, please can you review and help me with this?

* * *

**

THE DARK PHOENIX

Luminara stared at Lazarus, unsure what to say. The Dark _what?_

"You see," Lazarus continued. "The Dark Phoenix is a being more powerful than anything you could imagine. It was for-told to rise a thousand years ago, when the Sith were supposedly extinct."

"And what does the Prophecy say?" Luminara asked, trying to control her smile as the Clones moved slowly towards the Suspended tanks.

"The Prophecy says that two people, a Man and a Woman, will create the greatest Force sensitive child that has ever been conceived. Although, Skywalker is the Chosen One, he is also mentioned in the Prophecy, but under that name." Lazarus was looking triumphant that the Jedi did not know this; it was, after all, spoken by the Grand Master that came before Yoda, before his untimely death. "A Child of Royal Blood, shining as bright as a White Star. A Beacon. However, when I first heard of the Prophecy, the Monks thought it was me that it was referred to; I have no recollection of my parents, because they died when I was a Child, a baby. I surpassed all of those in my age group at the monastery no problem, and they could see that I was probably the One that they had been waiting for; if the Chosen One failed, and then the Dark Phoenix would be their salvation.

"However, when the events on Mandalore rose fifteen years ago, the prophecy re-emerged there instead, and, then, they realised that I was not the one that it was referring to; it was a child that was going to be born at the turn of the millennium, when the Sith still had not seized full control of the Galaxy, even though this War has the Sith making a stand, they do not fully control everything. A fiery Child, it had said, but, like all people, it had two sides to the coin; a Dark Side, and a Light Side. If the Child was not turned by the age of sixteen, and remained on the path of the Dark, then it would remain forever in the light. That was something I could not allow.

"Then, two months ago, I realised something; Fay had detected a change in the Wind, a shift somehow. I was still in contact with them until they realised what I was doing. He found out that the Two, the man and the woman, had managed to conceive the Phoenix, without knowing it. So, he tried to get into contact with them; however, the Woman was in hiding, and the Jedi would not allow the Monks to set foot within their Temple."

"Hold on," Luminara said, her eyes wide. "The Father is a Jedi? But it is against the Code, how can a Jedi go against the Code?"

"He is only human; Jedi cannot be emotionless all the time, my friend." Lazarus answered, as though defending the Man. "But, unknown to him, he does not know that he managed to conceive a Child, or know that the Woman has decided to keep the Baby without telling him."

"What sort of Woman would do that?" Luminara asked, but it was Barriss who answered her.

"Master, what if she wanted to protect the Baby? I mean, if the Sith found out, they could use the Baby against the Jedi. She obviously didn't want to terminate it."

"Yes," Lazarus said, looking annoyed that he was interrupted. "The Woman kept the baby, preferring to raise it with her protectors; another Senator, a Rogue Jedi, and an awful lot of guards. However, at times, the Baby can sense her Father's pain and suffering, causing the Woman much pain herself, even causing her to faint and great illness. It's only a matter of time until the baby would be born; sadly, it will not live past its first few seconds when I find it, and kill it and the Woman."

"You'd kill an innocent Child?" Barriss said, sounding shock. "Just because of some _prophecy?_ That's not right at all!"

"There's something else that will stop me doing so, thankfully; I do not want to resort to that method. Did I mention that the two prophecies are tied together? Yes," Lazarus smirked at their confused expressions. "If one comes to pass, the other does not. Simple."

"So, the Woman would die if the one about the Orbs comes true?" Luminara asked, sounding shocked and fearful; what sort of Destiny did this woman have?

"Oh no," Lazarus comforted. "Fortunately, she will not; she will enter a Coma though, and never return unless the Orbs are destroyed. The baby will perish without the Woman sustaining its life-force, and, as a result, the Phoenix prophecy will diminish." He took a deep breath. "There is something you should know. Luckily, I know who the Woman is, but, not the Father I'm afraid; it's...hard to track him, but so is the Woman. She is hidden somewhere, but where is the problem; she was last seen on Mandalore a few weeks ago, but, I lost track of her and the Jedi with her a couple of days later in the Naboo System; it seems that she does not want to be found."

"Who is this Woman that you are talking about?" Luminara asked, her hands clenched. "Must be someone Royal and important if you are having difficulty trying to find her."

"Oh, I think you'll know her quite well," Lazarus said, standing up, the sabre in his hand. "She is quite famous and well known in the Senate."

"Tell us,"

"The Woman that I am talking about," Lazarus said, his green eyes flashing a dangerous fire. "Is Satine Kryze."

* * *

** Dun Dun DUUUUNNNN! **


	10. Feelings

** To be honest, I actually ended up crying at some point in this. I...dunno why, but I think it's because it's emotional in some parts.

* * *

**

FEELINGS

This is how Anakin Skywalker feels right now.

You are trapped in a place you know that you may not return from, locked from being the person you are. Starved, ill, in pain and defenceless, if you had a sabre, you would just end your life right now. You miss those you care about too much, that, at night, when you are alone and have nobody to talk to; you end up crying yourself to sleep, seeing their faces in your dreams.

You are humiliated as they prod you with needles, testing your blood, but still keeping you alive by feeding you liquid food and some water. Once a day, they feed you, and then the rest of the time, they experiment on you.

The midi-chlorians were your only friends in that Dark Time, but, like all friends, they end up leaving you eventually, and now, you are alone. You miss your wife; the touch of her hand, the warmth of her when she hugs you, and the tingling sensation you get when she kisses you. Now that she and the others are gone, you are empty, and the only thing that helps you cling on is the Hope that you would see them again...

This is how Anakin Skywalker feels right now.

* * *

This is how Ahsoka Tano feels right now.

You are alone, with no guidance. Scared, you try to seek hope in your friends, but they are gone. Now, you are cold, empty, and unsure what to do. Surrounded by the enemy, you can only hope that you will come out alive, with tears in your eyes when you hug your friends and family. You realise that there is more to War than fighting for what is right; there is the possibility that you can make friends along the way, see those separated reunited, and share their delight when you are reunited with those you Love.

Right now, you are sure that you will die eventually, but as long as you die with dignity, and the realisation that you have changed the World in a way, that doesn't really matter. Yet, you realise that life is worth living, even through the Hardships that you have face recently.

You are only a Child, a Teenager thrown into a life you know nothing about, fighting for what you believe in. Everyone has dropped this massive burden on your shoulders, and it gets heavier and heavier each time something goes wrong, but still, it gets heavy when you do something right.

This is how Ahsoka Tano feels right now.

* * *

This is how Obi-Wan Kenobi feels right now.

You are unsure of what you can do to help. You are lost, confused, and have a massive burden on your life, trying to do what is right, but stay alive at the same time. Yet, deep down, you know that, when you perish, you are able to continue living in a World that awaits you.

You are now sad, and angry. Sad, because of what has occurred recently has ended up almost killing you, and had uncovered some secrets that you, deep down, wanted kept buried in the Dirt. However, no matter how hard you try, they come back to haunt you, and turn everything upside down. You are angry because you think you are unworthy of doing anything to fix it, anything to destroy it.

You are lonely, despite the fact that you have people around you. Lonely, because no-one actually understands what you are going through in this War; Old Flames reawakened, Old Enemies resurrected. You just wish that you can escape it all, but you can't.

This is how Obi-Wan Kenobi feels right now.

* * *

**So, does anyone else need a tissue? *sniffs* **


	11. Escape

** Two updates in one day? I really spoil you lot, don't I?

* * *

**

ESCAPE

Lazarus smiled at the Tanks. The one that held Kenobi was set to release the poison into his mask any moment, and, when it does, he will have only moments left. Staring down at the silvery blade in his hands, Lazarus smiled wider.

Such a waste, but necessary.

"Shaknar?" He said, turning to the Lead Geonosian. "Release the Poison into the tube to his mask; get it over and done with my friend."

The Geonosians clicked, and turned to one of the Clones. The Clone nodded, and turned to the controls. Flicking some switches and buttons, Luminara and Barriss watched, in horror, as some Geonosians pulled a massive tank of green gas, no doubt the poison, and connect it to the controls and tubing that headed into the tank and Obi-Wan's mask. Struggling slightly, Luminara turned her eyes to the Clones that were not possessed, and nodded. They nodded back, and gazed around, pretending to continue with what they were supposed to be doing.

A shot caused one of the Tanks to smash, emptying out blue liquid. Ahsoka was still suspended in mid-air, the mask over her mouth. Now, Luminara could see how she was able to remain in the centre of the Tank; there was metal bars, keeping her arms up and holding her legs open. A Clone rushed towards her, taking out a key and unlocking the binders, before handing her a sabre, and turning to Barris.

The surprise attack had worked; everyone was in chaos, as the un-possessed Clones began to shoot at the Geonosians, knocking their Brothers unconscious to prevent them taking their lives.

"GET THAT POISON IN THERE!" Lazarus screamed, pointing at a Clone at the Control Panel. It nodded, and instantly began to flick controls, as Ahsoka opened her eyes...

He screamed as a shot from Cody took his shoulder, causing him to fall over the control, covering them in blood. Cody rushed forwards, pulling the tube that connected Obi-Wan's mask to the poison canister free, and returning it to the oxygen one. Boil rushed forwards to the tank, raising his pistol to the glass that encased Obi-Wan, and fired.

The blue liquid broke through instantly, flowing amongst their feet. Ahsoka was already being hoisted down by some Clones, amongst the blaster fire, and helped out as she coughed and spluttered. Luminara turned to Barriss, her green blade flashing. "Get Ahsoka to safety. Understand?"

"Yes Master!" Barriss yelled, and she ran out, following the Clones that were busy trying to haul Ahsoka away.

Luminara ran towards Obi-Wan, as he slowly opened his eyes, staring at her as she ran towards him. Swiping her sabre, she disconnected the tube from his mask, before carefully cutting the metal off his arms. Obi-Wan fell forwards, and she grabbed for him, holding him tight. "Come on, Boil!" She cried, and the Clone ran towards him, taking his arm around his shoulder. The fighting was still going on around them, as the three of them moved towards the door...

Lazarus appeared through the smoke, his metal-bladed sabre in his hand. Leaping forwards, he grabbed Boil's arm and pulled it away from Obi-Wan, raising the sabre high before bringing it down, slashing Obi-Wan across the chest, and making him fall to the ground. Luminara instantly engaged him, pushing the Senator back against a Geonosian, blood dripping from his sabre. _Run,_ she told herself. _Just blasted Run!_

Luminara rushed towards Boil and Obi-Wan, instantly pushing them out the door and down the corridor, using her elbow to push the buttons on the key-pad and lock the door. Pausing for a breath, she looked up at Boil, as he turned his attention to Obi-Wan, as he struggled up, holding his chest. "Barriss is a Healer," Luminara said, coming towards him. "She'll do something about that."

"We have to get out of here," Boil said, and he took Obi-Wan's arm around his shoulder, already hauling him down the corridor. Luminara turned to the door, as it began to grind, as though the Geonosians were trying to open it again, before following them closely, her black robes fluttering behind her.

Once around the corner, she noticed Barriss running towards them, and she and Boil quickened their paces. "Barriss, help Master Kenobi to the exit."

"Yes Master," Barriss said, taking Obi-Wan's other arm. "We found a ship; Ahsoka is already on board and recovering well."

"That's good to hear Padawan." Luminara said, staring back behind her, as the door opened, revealing the bugs starting to pile into the corridor. "Get going! Now!"

Barriss and Boil continued to carry Obi-Wan to the ship, while Luminara held back, her sabre flashing as she tried to defend them as best as she could. "Master!" Barriss cried, looking back at her.

"Keep going!" Luminara shouted at her. "Just go!" She rushed to a key-pad, and slammed her hand against it, closing the security door, leaving her shocked Padawan on the other side.

* * *

Barriss stared as the door closed before her, leaving her Master to fight the Traitors and the Geonosians. Turning to Boil, she said, her voice heavy. "Let's continue with what she wanted us to do."

Boil nodded, and he pulled Obi-Wan's arm further over his shoulder, carrying the half conscious Jedi in the direction of the ship. Barriss took one last look at the door that hid her Master, before closing the Hangar door behind her, as Boil moved swiftly towards the ship, two Clones rushing forwards to take the Jedi on themselves. Barriss was the last to rush up the ramp, closing it with a flick of the switch, and turning to Ahsoka as she shakily walked forwards, worry on her face as she saw Obi-Wan's still form. "Is he...?" She asked.

"He's alive." Barriss told her comfortingly. "Just still coming around from the fluid. I'll heal his chest, though, just in case." She turned to Boil, as he came over. "Get the ship in the air, and let's get out of here." The Clone nodded, and turned, running towards the Bridge, while Barriss knelt next to Obi-Wan. Placing her hand over the still bleeding wound, she ran it careful over it, knitting the skin back together, healing the severed veins that the sabre had managed to catch. Finally, with a gasp, Obi-Wan opened his eyes.

"'Soka?" He asked, and she went to his side instantly.

"I'm here Master Kenobi," She said, helping him into a sitting position. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, much better." Obi-Wan said, placing his hand over hers. "Thank you Barriss."

"It's not a problem Master Kenobi," She said, as he stood. Obi-Wan smiled at her, before looking around. "The Clones are in the Bridge." Barriss continued, looking at the ground.

"And where is Luminara?" Obi-Wan asked, looking at her instantly. "Is she alright?"

"She..." Barriss said, hesitating slightly, before turning her gaze up to him. "She hung back, to let us escape."

"And you just left her there?" Obi-Wan asked calmly, raising an eyebrow. "We need to go back!"

"We can't!" Barriss said, looking upset. "She said that we were to leave without her!"

Obi-Wan heard the rumbling of the ship engines below them, as the Clones started the ship up to leave. Dread filled him instantly, as he stared at the ramp, which concealed the Base they were leaving from.

With Luminara trapped inside.

* * *

"Give me an egg," Lazarus snapped at one of the Geonosians. The bug clicked in fear, before slowly and shakily handing him one of the green golf-ball sized eggs in its hand. Lazarus snatched it, and held it out before the Jedi's face. "Now, combine this with the Orb of Tranquillity, and nothing will free you now."

Luminara stared, as the egg hatched, revealing the yellow worm before her, raising its head towards her, before swiftly sliding towards her. Moving up her arm, it circled once around her face, as she began to panic, before entering her nose. Luminara screamed, and grabbed her head, as the Worm burrowed deeper into her...

She stood, smiling at Lazarus, who smiled back. "How do you feel?"

"Better, sir," Luminara answered, looking around, before clicking. "What are my Orders?"

"Oh they are quite simple," Lazarus said, handing her the sabre that belonged to Luminara. "I want you to track the three Jedi, and kill the ginger haired man. Simple. Can you handle that?"

Luminara smirked. "Yes. Yes I can."

* * *

** I agree with Random Nemesis, everyone just wants to kill Obi-Wan, don't they?**


	12. Into the Desert

** Okay, last update for today. Right, first things first, the rating might change for later on to an 'M'. It gets a bit violent, so it might change. But then again, it might not. Anyhoo, I hope you review until the end of the Series.

* * *

**

INTO THE DESERT

"Cody," Obi-Wan asked, staring out from the cave they had stopped in. They had arrived a couple of hours ago at the cave somewhere on the Western Border, and, already, they can see the possessed Clones and Geonosians looking for them. So far, only eight Clones were standing with them, free from the Worms, but not from the Orb; Obi-Wan had to shake them to break its hold sometimes, and already, Waxer was tied up at the back of the cave, shouting insults at them.

"General?" Cody asked, turning his brown eyes towards him.

"We need to try and contact the Cruiser and get off this planet, before we are discovered." Obi-Wan answered firmly. "Try every method to get the blasted thing working before a sandstorm completely wrecks the signal."

Cody nodded, and walked off towards a couple of technicians, barking out Orders instantly. Obi-Wan felt weak suddenly, and walked towards a bolder, sitting down on it and placing his head in his hands. Shaking, he tried to stop the person that was trying to invade his mind, and find out where they were...

He felt Ahsoka's Force Presence instantly, helping him to strengthen his shields, which were a bit weak right now. Feeling hers and Barriss' hands on his shoulders, he gave a shaky breath, and relaxed slightly. "Master Kenobi?" Barriss asked, looking at him in worry. Obi-Wan didn't answer at first; he was busy rebuilding his mental shields as best as he could. The presence was familiar, but a bit colder than it really was. Luminara was trying to find him, but it didn't feel like her.

"Someone was scrying for me," He said, removing his hands from his face. "I think...it was Luminara."

"Wait, my Master was scrying for you?" Barriss asked, looking at him with wide eyes. "Why didn't you let her find us? She could have escaped! We need to find her!"

"Barriss," Ahsoka said gently. "Something isn't right. Why would they let Master Unduli go?"

"I don't care, I need to find her!" Barriss said hotly. "I don't give a damn what you say anymore Ahsoka; it's because of you this is happening!"

_No, _Obi-Wan thought,_ this is the Orb of Tranquillity._

Obi-Wan instantly stood up, and grabbed her hands, pulling her so that her back faced him. Pulling her close, he clung on as she struggled, and placed his hand on her head. Instantly, Barriss tried to kick and punch him, but he sent a relaxing wave of the Force through her, soothing her instantly, before telling her to sleep. Barriss fell limp in his arms, and he handed her to Cody. "Get her tied up."

"Master?" Ahsoka asked, as Cody tied Barriss next to Waxer, who tried his best to kick the Commander. "Why is this happening?"

"Obviously the Orb is leaking its power over the planet; those that are unaffected are here, in this cave." He glanced around. "Lazarus might have accidently, or deliberately, split the Orb open when he found it, and the energy is leaking out." He ran a hand through his hair. "Which means, none of us are safe."

He glanced around, at the Clones. _This is a disaster. I need to contact Master Yoda and Mace this instant._ He glanced at the Technicians, wondering how long it would take for them to get the Hologram link to work. "Get some rest Ahsoka; we're going to need it."

She nodded and walked towards the wall, sitting against it and staring around at the Clones. Obi-Wan groaned and looked back at the desert. There was nothing else he could do. "Cody?" He said, and the Clone joined his side. "Get me some Desert gear."

"Sir? You are seriously not going out, by yourself, into the Desert, are you?" He demanded, eyes wide.

"Yes, I am; I need to get a signal and also find if there are any safe places, away from the base." Obi-Wan sighed, "I think Luminara maybe possessed by worms, and, under orders from Lazarus, is trying to trace me. I am endangering you all by just being here."

"Sir," Cody started, but Obi-Wan interrupted him.

"Get Ahsoka off this planet at all costs, understand? This is something I need to do alone. Something, I have to find out myself. No Clones, no Padawan. Just me."

Cody nodded, and saluted him. "General Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded at him. Reaching towards the equipment, he pulled some desert goggles out, before taking some desert protectors for his boots. Sliding them on his feet, he placed the goggles on, before moving into the desert, ignoring the Clones' questions as he went. Ahsoka had even stood up, and was trying to get to him, but Cody was holding her back, telling her no.

Obi-Wan didn't look back, and tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat down. This was painful, and his heart ached, but it needed to be done. He couldn't stay any longer. He couldn't let Lazarus get his hand on Ahsoka as well; she was the future of the Jedi Order, and he was now an old relic.

Well, a relic that was in his thirties.

_I could have chosen a different life,_ he thought to himself sadly. _I could have had a wife, children, and a home._

No, he wasn't going to think like that. Obi-Wan moved easily through the rocks that they had climbed over at the base of the Cliff, and waded through the sand, ignoring their shouts for him to come back.

* * *

Stopping in the shade of a cliff, he rested, taking some sips of his water. Once more, Luminara tried to trace him, and, this time, he let her.

_Come and get me Lazarus,_ he though, before shielding himself. Staring around, he watched the sand-storm move effortlessly past him, before backing into a small cave. Sitting crossed legged on the ground, he meditated, but he let his shields down, so that Luminara could track him instantly.

Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan stared at the now darkening sky. Standing, he gazed around, as though daring Luminara to jump out at him. The sunlight passed a cliff...

His eyes widened, as he saw letters on the Cliff face.

Danger.

AT

TRAPPED. 19/8/1 AY

SL HAS AS.

"Huh?" Obi-Wan said, staring at it. This was unusual, absolutely. No doubt the SL stood for Lazarus, and the AS was Anakin. It was obvious that, if Lazarus had managed to capture Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, he had Anakin too. But what about the date?

He checked his portal Chrono, and stared at the date again; it was twenty-one years in the Future. Raising a small device, he zoomed on it, and took a quick picture.

Then, he felt the Darkness rise around him.

Luminara was getting close.

* * *

**Okay, massive duel alert in a couple of chapters.** **Now we get to see the incredible Soseru Master fight many Geonosians, a possessed Jedi and a couple of Tanks.**


	13. Back to the Cruiser

**BACK TO THE CRUISER**

Ahsoka stared at the sleeping forms of the remaining five Clones. Cody was sitting amongst the wall, snoring, and his hand on his blaster. Boil was snoozing next to him, and, every moment, he would shift his position and lie on the ground instead. Ahsoka stared around at Obi-Wan's sleeping area, his blanket and mat still rolled out, but the owner no longer around.

She whimpered, and huddled deeper into her blanket, trying to stop a tear coming from her eye. He had left them, just left them. According to Cody, Obi-Wan wanted Ahsoka and the others off the planet as soon as possible, and didn't even care if he was going to be left behind or not. _I need to find him, and help the others,_ Ahsoka thought desperately to herself.

Pulling her blanket off her, she slowly reached for her boots, pulling them on her feet. A Clone nearby snorted, but didn't turn or wake at the sound of her getting up. Ahsoka clipped her sabre to her belt, before making her way through the bodies and equipment that had littered the ground. The bound Clones and Barriss were watching her, as she walked towards the cave mouth, and stared at the clear sky.

The Sandstorm had died down at least.

_Master Kenobi,_ she thought through their bond. _Where are you!_

His answer was silent, and, instantly, his shields came up before she could track him, and find his location. Ahsoka gave an irritated sigh, and then glanced back at the Clones. She was going to find him, no matter what.

Going towards his sleeping area, she lifted his cloak, and threw it over her shoulders. Despite the fact that he was only a few inches taller than her now, the sleeves fell inches past her hands, whereas, if Obi-Wan was wearing it, the cloak would still show his hands. Yet, it was better than wearing her own cloak, which was small for her now. Picking up her back-pack, she swung it over her shoulders, before turning back to the entrance of the cave.

"Commander?" A familiar voice sounded.

Ahsoka turned and saw Cody, standing with a worried look on his face. "Yes Cody?"

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked, raising a dark eyebrow. Ahsoka turned away; she really didn't want to waste anymore time just in case something had happened to Obi-Wan. She didn't want to lose him too.

"I'm going to find Master Kenobi; he should have contacted us by now, once he got the signal, but he hasn't. So, I'm going to go and get the signal as well."

"I don't think so kid," Cody said, taking her arm, his fingers digging into her arm painfully. "Kenobi told you to stay here, with us, so that's what you're going to do!"

"Cody," Ahsoka said desperately. "You're hurting me..."

"You think that we're going to lose another one of your kind?" Cody snapped at her. "You're mistaken, girl." He pushed her to the ground, causing Ahsoka to squeal loudly. Cody grabbed his rifle, his eyes wide and wild, aiming it at her head...

Ahsoka's sabre flashed in a green light, as she sliced the rifle in half, before pushing him against the wall, waking the other Clones. Boil got to his feet instantly, as the rest of the Clones turned towards him, raising their rifles towards him...

Ahsoka leapt before him, and they stood back to back, glaring at the rest of the squad, as they attacked instantly, rifle fire igniting the cave in a blue light. "We have to get out of here!" Boil shouted at her.

"To the Ship!" Ahsoka said, "I'll cover you, go and get it started!"

Two Clones had managed to unbind Barriss, and her sabre was now in her hand, ready and waiting to fight her again. _No,_ Ahsoka told herself. _No, I'm not going to hurt her, not again..._

She pulled a bomb from her belt, and flung it at the cave ceiling, causing an explosion to erupt instantly. Running, Ahsoka heard the screams and yells of the Clones and Barriss, but could do nothing as she ran, wiping tears from her eyes. Boil was up ahead, starting the ship up instantly, looking fearful as Ahsoka came towards him.

"We're ready," He said, as she sat in the seat next to him.

"Let's get to the Cruiser," Ahsoka said hurriedly. "We need to contact the Council immediately; this situation has gotten out of hand."

"Yes Commander," Boil said, and he instantly piloted the ship into the dark sky, heading towards the grey speck that they knew was the Cruiser. "Uh oh," He said, eyes wide as he stared at a screen.

"Dare I ask what the Uh oh was?" Ahsoka said. Her question was answered, when five small ships appeared, coming towards them. She cursed when an explosion rocked the ship, and instantly turned to Boil. "Come on, we need to evade them!"

"Already on it!" The Clone shouted back at her. Ahsoka felt the ship move to the left, as he dodged the blaster fire, still heading towards the Cruiser in the sky.

"This is the _Negotiator,"_ A voice sounded through their system. "Identify yourself!"

"This is Commander Ahsoka Tano, and Commander Boil!" Ahsoka screamed at the control panel immediately. "We need on the Cruiser this instant! Please, it's an emergency!"

There was a pause, and then the voice sounded again. "Permission granted. Stand by for the Hanger doors to open."

"Stand by!" Ashoka repeated. "What? We're getting attacked here! We can't shake them off! Let us on this instant!"

"Commander," Boil said instantly. "Please Calm Down!"

"Calm down!" Ahsoka repeated, agitation starting to show. "How can I calm down? Master Kenobi is down there, on the planet, with someone out to kill him! I can't just calm down!"

"Commander Tano, you are clear to enter," The voice sounded again. "However, please be careful, as the shields are up and are ready to..."

An explosion erupted, as the _Negotiator_ instantly opened fire, hitting two ships instantly. Ahsoka gave a squeal, and Boil swore loudly. "Kriff this!" He shouted, and he piloted through the lasers, heading towards the Cruiser. The hangar door was already open, waiting for them to enter. Boil instantly steered towards it, and, without even engaging the landing gear, he instead crash-landed, causing the ship to lurch forwards, and skid across the floor, before grinding to a halt against the wall. Shakily, Ahsoka clambered down the ramp, falling into Admiral Yularen's arms.

"Hey, Admiral," She whispered, as Boil descended the ramp shakily as well. "We...need help."

"And we'll give you some," Yularen said, handing her to a medic. "Get her checked over, and get me into contact with General Windu this instant!"

"Yes sir!" A Clone shouted, and they rushed away. Ahsoka allowed the Medic to take her instantly, Boil following closely behind with another Clone.


	14. Fay's Warning

**FAY'S WARNING**

Lazarus smiled, as the Geonosian tank moved slowly through the sand, towards where Luminara had heard Obi-Wan, no, reveal his location to them. Oh, this was going to be very interesting indeed.

Leaning back, Lazarus picked up his cup of tea, and dropped two sugars into it, before sipping it. _Lovely,_ he thought to himself. "How close are we?" He asked a Clone.

"Not far," The Clone answered, pointing to a screen. It showed the landscape, and on it, was the pulsing signature of Kenobi, his light-sabre giving away his position. "We are about ten minutes away from him."

"Good," Lazarus said, smirking. "Just, keep him distracted, so I can use the Orb against him."

The Clone nodded, and turned away. Lazarus reached down, and lifted a bag onto his lap, unzipping it to reveal a blue Orb, leaking slightly where the stupid bugs had managed to crack its surface a while ago. Caressing it, Lazarus zipped the bag again, before leaning back in his seat.

He wanted to see how Kenobi reacted towards the Orb; he reacted badly against the Orb of Desires, but, unfortunately, Lazarus didn't know why. Maybe he had done something in the past that had caused it, or maybe he was more capable of hiding his emotions than Skywalker and Tano could. Closing his eyes, Lazarus smiled even wider.

_I just can't wait to see how he reacts,_ He thought. _That is definite._

There was a buzzing sound, and then the sound of Clones getting knocked to the ground. However, Lazarus didn't open his eyes, as he felt someone move close to him, and, instead, said, "Hello Fay."

"You will open your eyes, boy." A stern voice sounded before him.

Lazarus laughed, and opened his eyes. A Man, quite an elderly man, stood before him, two teenage boys, both bald and wearing Tunics like the Jedi, but no shoes and carrying staffs flanking his shoulders. The Man was in his seventies, and wore a long brown robe, tied with a gold belt. He was holding a staff in his hand.

"I am disappointed in you Lazarus," The Man snarled at him.

"Really? This is what I am trained for, isn't it Fay?"

Fay bore his teeth, the wrinkles getting worse as he did. "We did not train you to hunt down Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

"Well," Lazarus said, sipping his tea. "Why is this Man so important? He is only in the prophecy about the Orbs."

"He is more important than you think," Fay said hotly, holding his staff tighter. "You have been searching for Satine for weeks, but you do not know who you are tracking right now."

Lazarus placed his cup back on his table, staring at the Older Man with amazement. Could it be, after all this time, he had actually found one of the Creators? Satine was the Woman, and now, he realised. When Satine was being tried in the Senate, one man kept appearing. One that she showed a weakness for, and him her.

"Obi-Wan is the Other?" Lazarus asked his eyes wide. "Well I never..."

"You do not know what you are meddling in, by going after him." Fay snarled. "Attack him, and the Child will know. I am warning you Lazarus..."

"Warning me what, exactly?" Lazarus demanded, anger coming to his face. "To not tell him he is going to be father? To tell him that he and Satine managed to conceive a Child that is more powerful than even Master Yoda?"

"Don't say a word!" Fay snarled. "Satine is to make this decision, not anyone else!"

"And she made it wrong!" Lazarus argued, getting to his feet. "She should have told him as soon as she found out!"

"And he would have done what? Leave the Jedi? No, he would never do that; his destiny is even bigger than we imagine." Fay said. "He is one of the Three. He is the Creator, but he is also the One that brings Hope back in the Future! He is the One that gives the Republic a fighting Chance!"

"Are you saying that there is more?" Lazarus questioned, glaring at him. "My goodness, Kenobi is one special man."

"More special than any that had ever passed through the Temple Walls." Fay said quietly. "I have seen it."

"Don't rub your Monk Teachings on me again, Fay; I am capable of doing everything myself."

"Then you will perish." Fay hissed, and the two teenage boys took his arm. "I have only one Warning. On Judgement day, that day the Army rises again, I will appear. Kenobi will gain something more powerful than what you think. He will become, not the Dark Phoenix, but something equally as strong. Never under-estimate the Prophecy."

"Oh, pray tell. What part is he exactly? The shining Star?" Lazarus jeered.

"I hope you come back to the light soon," Fay said sadly. "Or you will die, Lazarus. Not by Kenobi's hand, or Tano's. But by the Phoenix herself."

"You know the Gender!" Lazarus gasped, his cup falling and smashing on the ground.

"She has already appeared once to Tano," Fay told him, as the boys fumbled with their tele-porters. "She will appear soon, when ready. Kiara is more like Obi-Wan than I realise."

Then he was gone, leaving Lazarus standing in a tea stained Tank, the Clones groaning as they came to. A beeping noise erupted through the compartment, and one of the Clones instantly checked the scanner.

"Sir, we are arriving at the location." He said.

"Send me a ship," Lazarus ordered instantly. "Sort out the Jedi, and use the Orb against him. I have something I need to do."

This was going to be risky, but he needed to make sure. After all, Ahsoka Tano was now his target, and not Kenobi. What he had learned just now was making him fearful; if Kenobi was going to be as powerful as Fay had said, he needed to be a bit better prepared than he was just now. Taking the Orb, Lazarus stared into its depths.

_Where is Satine Kryze?_ He demanded from it.

There was no answer, and he knew why; someone was masking her from the Orb. Pity, she would have made great bait for Kenobi. Now, Lazarus lowered the Orb. "When Kenobi is dead," He told the Clone. "Release those under the Orb's possession; they have fulfilled their purpose."

"Yes sir," The Clone said, and he returned to his duties. Lazarus stood and climbed up the ladder. Blinking in the now appearing sun-light, he stared ahead; as a hover bike pulled up alongside the Tank, ready to take him back. He suddenly smiled.

Standing on the Horizon, was Obi-Wan Kenobi, his robes billowing around him, as Luminara slowed to a stop, her sabre in her hand.

**

* * *

**

**Now, it's time for the Duel! **


	15. ObiWan vs Luminara

** Right, this is it! The Duel, plus a tank, but still! You'll be pleased to know that I am going to continue on until the End, and there's a surprise at the End of this one for you!

* * *

**

OBI-WAN VS LUMINARA

Obi-Wan watched as she walked towards him. The sun was separating them in a clear divide, the light casting shadows onto the sand. Holding his sabre tightly, Obi-Wan braced himself for what could happen next.

Luminara stopped before him, her face twisted into a sinister one, her blue irises completely covering the pupils in her eyes. Her black robes were billowing around her as well, as she stared at Obi-Wan.

"Luminara," Obi-Wan muttered, his eyes turning a darker shade of blue.

"Obi-Wan," She hissed, fingering her sabre. They continued to stare at one another, both holding their sabres tightly in their hands. "Surrender and you won't die, at the least."

"Luminara, I know you," Obi-Wan said softly, his eyes still focussed on her. He wanted to give her a chance, to see that it was the Worm-or the Orb- that was making her do this, and not actually her. "Please, listen to me. This isn't you!"  
"This is me," Luminara hissed, her voice now sinister. "I just could not accept it just yet; I had that wretched Padawan holding me back, and then I had you and Ahsoka as a burden."

Obi-Wan felt hurt instantly, but tried to keep his confident composure. _This is the Worm speaking, not the actual Luminara, _he told himself. Heaving a sigh, Obi-Wan shook his head. "We were never a burden, Luminara; you know that."

"Yes you were!" Luminara snarled. "I hate you! Yoda always looked to you as being his favourite, when there is so many better Jedi in the Temple than you are! Such as me!"

"I never asked to be the favourite of Yoda!" Obi-Wan told her sternly. "I never wanted to be anyone's favourite!"

"You were put on the Council... You were too young!" Luminara snapped at him, igniting her sabre in a green glow. Obi-Wan raised his own, but didn't ignite it.

"Luminara, put your sabre down!" He commanded her instantly, as she moved into her Soseru stance. "Please, turn the sabre off this instant!"

She gave him a wicked smile, and attacked.

* * *

Obi-Wan did a quick turn, igniting his sabre as he brought it back around, parrying the green blade instantly. He pushed their sabres from side to side, before going on the offensive.

Luminara parried his Ataru moves with ease, making him grit his teeth instantly. _Blast, she is strong with Soseru! Almost as good as me!_ Obi-Wan ducked her swing, and side kicked her back down the hill, making her roll in the sand.

It was then, he heard the tank fire.

Looking up, he dived out the way just in time, sliding down the sand dune he was standing on, a plume of sand erupting where he had stood moments before. Extinguishing his sabre, he slid down on his bum to the rocky ground, his feet catching it and making him fall forwards. _Blast!_

There was the sound of an engine, as the tank moved towards him to get a better shot. Ignoring his sore and grazed hands, he got to his feet, just as Luminara leapt through the air towards him, screeching at the top of her voice. Obi-Wan ignited his sabre, and side-stepped, making her land a few feet away instead. Now, he was going to fight fire with fire.

He moved into his alternate Soseru Stance, and she did the same. Now, it was the waiting game; see who would attack first.

Luminara ran at him instantly.

Obi-Wan parried her attack, and grabbed her wrist with his left hand, twisting her arm, and using his elbow to block her punch. He twisted them both, so that they were back to back, before ducking as she tried to punch him, just as the tank fired again. Shoving Luminara to the ground, he dived to the side, rocks showering him instantly.

He needed to sort that tank out.

Obi-Wan moved quickly towards it, as Luminara struggled to her feet. Leaping through the air to dodge another shot, he rolled when he returned to the ground, as three Geonosians came towards him, shooting their energy guns at him. Diving under the tank, Obi-Wan placed his sabre hilt against the base, and ignited it, hearing a Clone yell as he caught their foot. Moving the sabre in a circular motion, Obi-Wan made a man-hole big enough for him to get through by Force-pushing it, causing it to fly into another Clone that was coming to shoot at him.

Now, he was inside the Tank.

The Clones ran at him instantly, but his sabre lit the inside in a white-fire, as he killed them all, before turning to the controls. Forcing his sabre through the control panel, he heard the beeping noise that he knew meant the Tank was ready to blow any moment...

He jumped out just as the Tank exploded, landing on the sand in a crouch, sabre ignited as Luminara came towards him.

A blue Orb rolled towards him, as Shaknar landed.

Obi-Wan parried her sabre instantly, their blades whirls as the two Soseru experts fought. Finally, Obi-Wan disarmed her, and shoved her to the ground, summoning her sabre to his hand, as the Worm appeared from her mouth...

A screaming noise sounded in his ears, as Shaknar held the Orb up towards him, causing Obi-Wan to back off in pain, his face screwed up to show the emotion. Luminara stood up, and shoved her palm into his chest, before elbowing him, and kicking him to the ground. The screaming stopped.

Obi-Wan kept a firm hold on his sabre, as Luminara retrieved her own, and ignited as she brought it down, parrying her deadly blow. Kicking her back, he got to his feet, and backhanded her attack, before crossing his blade with hers as she tried to swipe at him. Shaknar gave a menacing laugh, and held the Orb up again.

The screaming sound returned, and Obi-Wan backed off in pain falling against the sand, his hands over his ears, yelling. _Why was it affecting him like this?_

_Close your mind, _a voice sounded in his head, none like any he recognised. Shaknar was coming towards him now, a wicked grin on his ugly face, as he held the Orb up again.

As soon as he came close, Obi-Wan thrusted his sabre through his heart, making the Geonosian gag.

He dropped the Orb, and it rolled away to another Geonosian, who lifted it up instantly. Luminara's eyes were wide, as Obi-Wan stood up, before swinging his sabre at her, making her parry his attack. The Worm appeared from her mouth again.

Grabbing it, Obi-Wan held it tightly, stopping it from retreating back into her mouth. Relaxing his block, he sliced the Worm in half...

Luminara, however, was still possessed, and he was forced to block her attack, and Force-push her to the ground, before grabbing her sabre. He turned to the Geonosian, who was looking scared. "Let them go," He said dangerously.

"No," It clicked, holding the Orb close to its heart. Obi-Wan held the sabres in his Soseru stance, a flame in his eye as he stared at the Geonosian. It hesitated, before tracing its fingers over the Orb. A light appeared from it, lasting for a couple of seconds, before it disappeared again. The Geonosian gave a hiss, before taking to the sky, carrying to Orb with it. Hovering a few feet above his head, it clicked. "Your precious Padawan belongs to the Saviour now, Scum."

Before Obi-Wan could say anything, he was gone.

* * *

** Oh dear. **


	16. Two of Three

** Just a nice short chapter to almost round things off. I have a couple more to put up, and then that's it. Finito. Then, its the final one of the Trilogy. Check my profile to see the title and such!

* * *

**

TWO OF THREE

Ahsoka was being dragged, screaming her head off, by two men. The Medic that she had been with, that had taken her away, was actually one of Lazarus' men, and, as soon as she arrived at the Med Bay, another injected her with knock-outs, before they loaded her into a ship before anyone could do anything to stop them.

She was now being dragged into a room, with scientists walking around a figure, hung in the centre of the room...

"Master!" Ahsoka cried, not sure whether to feel Happiness, relief or fear.

Anakin raised his head, and his eyes widened instantly. "Snips!" He said, as the men dragged her towards a separate holding circle. They chained her instantly, and placed tubing into her arm.

Ahsoka screamed instantly, as the suppressants entered her system, causing the scientists to come towards her, and inject morphine into her body. "There," One said huffily. "Now, we need to confirm who you are."

They took blood, and injected it into a machine, where it was instantly scanned and analysed. A mesh-diagram of her body appeared on their screens, her arms and legs parted, and her head-horns prominent. "Confirmed," The Scientist said, as readings came up. "This is Ahsoka Tano, from Shili. Padawan to Anakin Skywalker. Midi-Chlorian count of seventeen-thousand." He smiled at her. "Well well. Two out of three captured now."

"Who's the third?" Ahsoka asked shakily, but it was Anakin who answered her.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "But, I don't see a holding cell for him. What's up with that?"

"Because, I have a different plan for him," A voice sounded.

Ahsoka's mouth hung open, as Lazarus appeared, wearing his Senator robes. He smiled at her. "Hello Miss Tano. How are you?"

"Why?" She cried, tears coming to her eyes. "You're a Senator! You are here to help the Jedi, not destroy them!"

"Oh, don't worry; _I'm_ not going to destroy the Jedi." He smiled. "That's a job for the Sith Army. Two months, and then they will rise again." He held up an Orb. "Ah, now I only have to get the other Orb, and everything will move according to plan." Lazarus placed the Orb next to a White one. Instantly, the pair glowed together for a few seconds, before dying down. "Well, we are now on schedule." He smiled at the Scientists. "We need to Lab moved to the Planet the Army is base on; can you do that?"

"Yes sir, but what about the other?"

"Oh, don't worry about him," Lazarus smirked. "I have two Bounty Hunters ready and waiting; I am paying them well for his capture. He is too powerful for me to get to now, and I am sure Cad Bane and Aurra Sing will accomplish it much better."

The scientist smiled at him, but then frowned. "What about the other Orb?"

"It won't be long before I get it. Plus, I know that the Third will go into hiding with it." Lazarus turned away. "It won't be long now. Soon," He held up his staff, holding his hidden sabre. "This will be drenched in his blood."


	17. A Companion

** Another shortie, but, oh well. Started running out of ideas for this one.

* * *

**

A COMPANION

Obi-Wan sat in his seat at the Council, one hand holding his head up, and the other just handing loose on his lap. Tired, he gave a sigh, before leaning back in his seat, staring at the sunset that was blinking its last through the windows of the Council Room.

He was to go into Hiding. They had discussed that as soon as he came back. He was to leave, and never return until they were certain that Lazarus would soon stop looking, stop searching for him. Obi-Wan placed his hands over his face, just as the door opened.

"Obi-Wan," Mace's voice sounded. "I sense your distress."

Obi-Wan lowered his hands, staring up at his friend. "Yes, I am distressed. For some reason, I cannot release it into the Force."

Mace came and sat next to him, worry on his face. "Have you tried Meditating?"

"Yes, I have." Obi-Wan answered shortly, before standing. "I can't believe I am going to hide away from all this! Honestly, I am so..." He stopped, and leaned against the window panel, staring at the sunset.

"So what?" Mace asked, coming to stand with him.

"I...don't know," Obi-Wan said, running a hand through his hair. His agitation was clear on his face, but so was his fear. He really wanted to expel it into the Force, but he could not bring himself, could not concentrate long enough to do so. What was wrong with him?

Obi-Wan continued to stare out at the sunset, as the buildings began to gleam with its rays. "I am going to miss this."

"I know Old friend," Mace said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But, this is for your own safety. Even Yoda doesn't want you to go, but he needs to let you."

"I just don't know where to go for the year. Lazarus probably has spies everywhere, looking for me, on every habited planet in the Galaxy! He'll probably send Bounty Hunters after me, and use those closest to get at me!"

"Just trust in the Force," Mace said calmly, trying to send a calming wave to his friend. "It'll guide you."

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "I know."

The pair fell silent, as the room was bathed in the last of the Golden rays of the sun. Obi-Wan stared back at the sun, knowing that this was going to be the last time he was going to see it, or even feels its warmth. Owen was his first choice, his first place to go to, but, unfortunately, it was obvious that Lazarus knew that he was Obi-Wan's brother.

So, it looked like he was going into the Wilderness.

"Actually," Mace said, a smile creeping onto his face. "You're going to have a little companionship when you leave."

"Mace, I don't want anyone coming with me; this is going to be extremely dangerous."

"Oh," A familiar voice sounded from the doors. "I laugh in the face of Danger, Master Kenobi."

He stared around, eyes wide. "No,"

Padme laughed, before coming towards the two men. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, and she was wearing a robe over her form. "We're going to Naboo."

"No," Obi-Wan said firmly. "There is no 'we', Senator. You need to stay here..."

"Oh relax," Mace said, smiling at his blushing friend. "Senator Amidala has been given leave for a month, so she'll be accompanying you, and giving you a safe haven at the River House she owns."

"It's enclosed," She said, nodding. "And communications are hidden by a different frequency, so, if you need to contact the Temple, you can do so without fear of being over-heard."

Obi-Wan was still not comforted by this. Anakin would not be pleased if anything happened to her, and, if it something did, he would never forgive himself for it. "What would happen if you need to return to the Senate?"

"Easy; my parents will come and check you every-so-often while you stay at the River House," She answered. "I will still be in contact."

"Your transport leaves in two hours," Mace said suddenly. "I suggest you go and get ready."

"I'll meet you at the Front Doors in an hour," Padme said, smiling slightly at him. "I have my things already packed and ready, I just need to do something first before we leave."

Obi-Wan nodded, and left quickly, heading towards his apartment.

He had a lot to do.


	18. ObiWan's farewell

**I started crying as I wrote this. Just, because it was sad and such. Get your tissues ready!

* * *

**

OBI-WAN'S FAREWELL

_I can't stay here any longer than I already have,_ Obi-Wan thought bitterly, as he sealed his travel bag. _I just can't._ Standing, he ran a hand through his hair, taking one last look at his apartment.

Touching his bed, he allowed the softness to cause his fingers to tingle, before looked in his mirror one last time. Leaving his travel bag on his bed, he walked out and stood at the landing, both hands holding the banisters tightly, as he stared around at his apartment.

He was going to miss this. He was going to miss the comfort of his apartment, the sounds of the Temple, the peace of the Fountain Room. Obi-Wan Kenobi, for the first time ever, did not want to go on a mission.

His whole apartment was clean now, since the droid left before he had arrived. Now, the benches in the kitchen were gleaming, his holo-vision was sparkling. Everything was clean, but soon to gather dust. Heaving a sigh, Obi-Wan turned to stare at the pictures he had on his wall.

There were some of him and his friends, all teenagers, at Dex's Diner, drinking milkshakes and eating burgers, and others of him and Qui-Gon, as they both got steadily older. Then, Anakin appeared in the pictures, and, finally, Ahsoka.

They were both captured now, and he was the only one left.

_I can't stay here now,_ Obi-Wan told himself firmly. _I need to go._

He retreated back into his bedroom, and hoisted his bag over his shoulders, picking up his keys; he was going to leave them for Mace later, so that he could keep them while he was away, travelling. In hiding just seemed a bit... cowardly.

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan stared at the keys, wondering how many Jedi before him had stayed in this one apartment. At some point, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka had stayed here together, laughing and joking about anything; Anakin's cooking and jokes, as well as Obi-Wan chasing him to get his sabre back. Tears came to his eyes now, and he reached up and wiped them away.

A knock on his door pulled him away from his trance. Obi-Wan walked towards it, and opened it to reveal Mace, along with Garen and Reeft, both looking a bit worried and sad. Bant was behind them, her massive eyes wet, as though she was ready to cry. The three of them came in, and Obi-Wan held out his key to Mace. "Here, keep it safe."

Mace took it, and stared up at his friend. "Be careful while you are on Naboo, please?"

"Yes, I promise." Obi-Wan said. "Senator Amidala is lending me her river house; it's enclosed and secret."

"Be careful buddy," Garen said, tears swimming in his eyes as they hugged. "Just...keep safe, alright?"

Obi-Wan felt the tears come down his cheeks, as Reeft joined the hugging as well. Bant came up behind Obi-Wan, and hugged him too; making him almost go weak legged. His Best Friends were here, going to be fighting Lazarus and the Sith Army, should it rise, while he is hiding away in the shadows. "I'm sorry guys," He muttered, trying to refrain from choking Bant, as he hugged her tightly. "I truly am; but I have to do this."

Bant cried instantly into his chest, clutching his tunic tightly. Garen walked towards her and pulled her into his arms. The small group moved out into the corridor, heading in the direction of Obi-Wan's transport, watched by Padawans, Knights and Masters, as they moved. Yoda was waiting at the open Temple Doors, the wind rustling his robes, and the night sky illuminated by the stars.

Even though the stars gave some light, they could not remove the darkness that weighed on Obi-Wan's heart. Padme was standing next to Yoda, dressed in the same attire that she wore when she, Qui-Gon and Jar Jar went on Tatooine. A travel bag was on her shoulders, and her chocolate eyes were full of sadness. Obi-Wan fell into step next to her, and she smiled at him, although it was sad.

"Time, it is," Yoda whispered, and Obi-Wan knelt before him. "Tread carefully, you must."

"I will, Master," Obi-Wan said, bowing his head to him. Yoda placed a claw on his head, and, for a moment, he felt new strength flow through his veins.

"Take the Orb, you must." Yoda said, indicating a bag hidden behind him. "Keep it, and yourselves safe, you must."

"I will Master Yoda," Obi-Wan answered, lifting the extra bag onto his shoulders. "And I will keep the Senator safe as well."

Padme placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked around at her. She smiled, before saying, "I'm here to keep you safe as well."

Obi-Wan smiled at her, before staring back into the Temple. The Entrance was crowded now, as more Jedi appeared to see who was leaving. Bant, Garen and Reeft were standing next to Yoda now, and Obi-Wan could not help but give the three one last hug. Garen enveloped them in one massive hug, before Obi-Wan muttered, "I need to go. Take care."

"Don't die on me buddy, alright?" Garen muttered. "Just...keep yourself safe."

Obi-Wan nodded, and turned to Padme. Together, they walked down the Temple steps, and to the ship.

Knowing that they may never return ever again.

* * *

**You think that's it? Well, wrong! There's a sneak preview in the next update of the final One! But, just to say Thanks to those that have reviewed this and the Series so far, and I hope you continue until the Last One.**

** TimeXGeneralXTanya**

**The next Title has been revealed. THE JEDI MASTER SERIES: 8 BLUE MOON.**


	19. Sneak Peek of Blue Moon

**Right. This is just a little sneak of a chapter. It's a bit of a longer one, kinda like a preface, but it might change to actually being a chapter. Depends. Anyhoo, the rating, I have decided, is going up for this one to an 'M', so you'll probably need to look for it in that section, but then again, it might just be a 'T', with 'M' later on. So, this is it, the Sneak Preview of the last part of the Trilogy; BLUE MOON.****

* * *

******

Sneak Peek of

**BLUE MOON**

His nightmare was getting worse.

Sweat was breaking out over his face, torso and legs, making the blanket cling to him.

Tossing, he struggled to keep his breathing calm. A moan escaped his mouth, as she came towards him.

Padme sat at Obi-Wan's side, and placed her hand on his back, trying to soothe him by rubbing it. The Jedi relaxed slightly, and his breathing became less erratic now, but he was still engrossed in his nightmare that she did something that she would only do with Anakin.

Padme turned him over, and placed her hands on his shoulders, massaging them. Now, Obi-Wan sat up, unaware and looking fearful. "Padme?" He gasped, holding on to her tightly. She rubbed his back, trying to not flush at his bare torso.

He was slender, and slightly muscular, with some hair on his chest. This was a Man, a grown Man, nothing like Anakin. Padme held him close, letting Obi-Wan relax in her grip, and hold onto her gown tightly, making it in danger of falling off her. He was like a small child, wanting comfort from their mother.

"3PO?" She called, and the gold droid instantly appeared. They had managed to transport the droid a few days earlier, to try and gain some support; she wasn't going to let Obi-Wan do all the cooking for them, and, without the servants (Padme didn't want any un-necessary eyes knowing that the Jedi was here, in case one was a spy), it was hard on the Man.

"Yes Mistress Padme?" He said, not questioning the distressed Jedi Master she was trying to comfort.

"Make a hot drink for Obi-Wan, please?"

"Yes Mistress." He left them.

Padme didn't know why, but she loved the feel of Obi-Wan, and his embrace. He smelled of Coruscant.

He smelled of Home.

_Padme, you're married,_ she told herself instantly. _Don't jeopardize what you have!_

Obi-Wan gave a sigh, and pulled away. "I'm sorry Padme," He said, rubbing his forehead.

"Don't apologise." She told him instantly. "I've sent 3PO for hot drinks."

Obi-Wan nodded, not really listening. His nightmare felt so _real._ He shivered slightly, and lay back, pulling the blanket over his chest again. It was just too...horrific, to know what he was doing to his friends.

He had been here only for two days, and, already, he was being a burden to Padme- in his opinion. This was the second time Obi-Wan had had a nightmare, and the second time Padme had to comfort him immediately.

C3PO returned, holding a tray with a mug of Hot Chocolate, which he set down on the table next to Obi-Wan. Padme carefully handed it to him, and Obi-Wan took it, sipping it slowly. "You look tired Senator."

"Obi-Wan, how many times have I asked you to call me Padme?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said, looking at his mug. "You can go back to bed Padme."

"No, not unless you are alright," Padme told him sternly. "The last thing I want is you to end up getting worse."

Obi-Wan placed his half-drunk Hot Chocolate down on the table next to him. "Honestly, Padme, I'm alright now." He tried to sound convincing, but, he knew he wouldn't be; Padme could smell a lie a mile off.

"Alright," She said, frowning. "Just, call me or 3PO is you need anything." She stood. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mi'lady." Obi-Wan said, pulling his duvet back over him.

* * *

"It is ready my Lord," The scientist said, flicking switches. Lazarus smiled at the contraption before him. "Unfortunately, it needs to be tested before we can actually put you inside the suit."

"How much longer?" Lazarus moaned, sounding like a Child that had bought a new to, but his parents didn't want him to have it until later. "I really want to try this out; Xanatos found this armour, and I would like nothing better than to use it."

"Another couple of weeks, and then it would be safe." The scientist answered. "Then, you can kill all the Jedi you want."

Lazarus smirked at the figure before him. This was the future; no need for massive numbers to kill a Jedi.

The massive, twelve foot armoured Suit, its weapons ready to be added, would do just fine.


End file.
